undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Bassiere Von Dohj III
Bassiere Von Dohj III is an irritable canine warrior working for the Royal Guard, she is based on the cut character Doge. Profile Appearance Dohj is a bipedal brown Basset Hound of roughly 5'2 Feet, with an athletic build and frilled ears. She usually prefers to wear military-grade Plate Armor, albeit she has been observed to like turtleneck sweaters, and on occasion, indulge in bizarre dress codes from her superiors. Personality Dohj is an exceedingly stern woman, adhering to rules and regulations with iron-clad inflexibility. She absolutely abhors any unlawful or unruly behavior, which often puts her in conflict with more tempestuous or emotionally fickle denizens of the Underground. However, despite her put-together behavior, she is not above being petty or exerting whatever little power that she has onto others, albeit only really to get back at people whom she feels antagonized her. Her standoffish behavior and cold exterior mask a deep-seated sense of insecurity about her position, and a profound sense of loneliness, due to her atrophied social skills leaving her with little in the way of friends. Regardless, Dohj is a strong believer in justice and honor and will uphold the standards of the Royal Guard, not hesitating to put herself in danger to protect the citizens of her Kingdom. Backstory Born from a long lineage of faithful servants to the Royal Family, Dohj is the first in a very long time to take said lineage very seriously, dedicating herself entirely to being a member of the Royal Guard to uphold law and order as much as she can, ready to lay her life for the crown. This behavior has left little time for her to develop her social skills, which results in her mother harping on her endlessly about when she's going to finally give her some grandpups. Something that she's been rather unsuccessful towards, much to her chagrin. Relationships The Royal Family The monsters that Dohj respects and admires the most. Despite having nothing but utmost respect for all of them, with younger versions of Asriel being the only child she holds in high regard. She is noted to have a crush on the male members (Asgore and older versions of Asriel), albeit does not act on them, feeling it not to be her place. Sans He is one of the few monsters that Dohj outright hates due to his laziness and apparent unwillingness to better himself. Albeit never acting on it, she certainly wishes she could knock him down a peg or two to get him to shape up, or at least to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Papyrus His odd, eccentric behavior is something that Dohj finds off-putting at best, and annoying at most. Despite her personal reservations, however, deep down she does hold a modicum of respect towards the Skeleton for being driven and focused and hopes that one day he focuses that energy in the right direction. Undyne Despite scarcely interacting with Undyne, Dohj respects Undyne as a superior and a fighter, albeit her overly passionate demeanor is something that Dohj would rather steer clear of. Trivia * Dohj's design was originally much taller, with a beige coat and a fur tuft in her head. Her design was changed once her demeanor was changed to be more comedic in nature. * Dohj's standard armor design and personality are heavily based off of Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta. Category:OCs Category:Recurring Category:Canine Category:Female Category:Lawful Neutral